A Heavenly Helper
by Cecilia the Angel-Devil
Summary: A new girl is in town, and thinks she might be able to help Robin finally reveal his feelings to Starfire. Everything is going well, but then Slade begins a series of attacks. Will Slade screw things up? Action, comedy, and updated fequently! Robin and Starfire, some Beast Boy and Raven. Reviews MUCH appreciated!
1. Unicorn

Hello! Welcome to my 2nd story! I worked very hard on this, so please R&R! Also, if you have not read my other story, The First Date, please check that out also. Oh, and the seemingly random "TtTtTtTt" in the middle of pages is just a little paragraph break, jut BTW. I tried little astrics on my last story and JUST realized the don't show up. Oops.

I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Cecilia and Duo! Please don't copy this plot or Cecilia and Duo, I worked through lots of possibilities and powers to come up with a new character that was not already invented. If you do, I will PM you and tell you that you have no creativity of your own. Then you can live with the guilt for the rest of your life. DON'T COPY PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 1: Unicorn

It was a pretty average day at Titans Tower. Cyborg was waxing the T-Car. Raven was meditating in her room. Beast Boy was away somewhere in the Tower planning some prank. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking some concoction for her and Silkie, and Robin was "Reading" in the living room, practically drooling as he watched her.

'God, she's so beautiful.' He thought, 'She's beautiful on the inside and the outside. She's so devoted to everything she loves...her friends, her family...' He sighed inwardly. 'Except me. Well, she probably does love me like she loves all her friends, but not the way I love her.'

"What are you thinking about, Robin?" Her sweet voice pierced his thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Star. Just thinking about what a great day it is."

He hoped she hadn't caught him staring at her, and she sat across from him on the U-shaped couch, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Yes, the day is quite glorious!"

It was a cool September morning, not quite fall, not still summer.

"I don't know," Robin said, looking out the window on to Jump City's bay. "The weather kind of makes you want to do something...productive, I guess?"

"It is interesting you make that interperatation, Robin, because it is the day that made me want to do the cooking of my home planet."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. That was when the Trouble Alert rang.

TtTtTtTt

When the Titans arrived at the scene, Plasmus was about to lumber into a large ally. But before Robin could say his famed "Titans, GO!", there was a triumphant yell and two bolts of white energy came from the ally. Plasmus hollered and stumbled back, two holes in his midsection, but they quickly closed. He roared, lunging into the ally. There was a clattering of what sounded like hooves, and a "Get back!"

"What the...?" Beast Boy started.

"Come on." Robin motioned and they all moved swiftly towards the corner.

What the Titans saw in that ally made their jaws drop, even Raven's. Most notably, was the pure white unicorn, complete with a long, twisted horn and irridescent mane and tail. Not far behind was the girl about their age, golden blonde hair, pale skin, bright green eyes with flecks of shimmery gold. Her outfit was pretty average, minus the fact the that she was in a filthy ally and her all white clothing was still blindingly clean. It was a normal tee-shirt, denim jacket, and skinny jeans tucked into combat boots. An ornate cross hung from a slender chain around her neck. Both horse and girl were cowering in the corner of the ally, fear shining in both of their eyes. Plasmus reached for the unicorn.

"NO!" The girl screamed.

She shocked the Titans even more when she turned red, even her clothes! Her head grew two red devil horns, and her eyes changed to yellow and morphed until they looked cat-like and turned slightly upward. Her nails grew half a inch longer, and turned black and pointy. A tail with a triangular end formed and whipped back and forth. Her lips turned up in a snarl, a long forked tounge flicked across sharp black teeth. To complete the change, a tall, red, three-pronged trident materialized in her hand.

"Dang!" Cyborg said. "I was about to say angel, but now I'm thinking devil!"

The girl sprang forward, slicing Plasmus's outstretched arm off with her trident. Plasmus, surprised at having his whole arm chopped off, moved away from the unicorn.

"That'sssss right!" Her forked tongue made her hiss her s's like a snake. "Back off my friend!"

"Titans, Go!" Robin said, not as loudly as he normally did, but just as effective.

And so the battle began. Both the girl and Robin sliced with their respective weapons. Starfire rained starbolts. Raven used her telekinesis to toss things from the ally. Cyborg blasted with his sonic cannon. Beast Boy changed into a tiger and pounced. Soon, everyone was covered in bits of Plasmus goo (except for the girl, how DID she stay clean?) and an unconscious guy was lying in the middle of it all. There was awkward silence as everyone stood around. The girl changed back to her normal white form, and her trident dissapated.

"Is..is he...dead?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"No, just unconscious." Robin said, flicking a piece of goo out of his his hair. Color returned to her face, and the unicorn trotted over.

"You OK?" She asked it. It seemed to answer with a look. "Oh, good. I thought it was gonna take you!" She gave her unicorn a hug.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, I'm Robin, and these are the Teen Titans."

"Hey. I'm Cecilia." She shook hands with Robin, Cyborg, and Raven, fist bumped with Beast Boy, and Starfire gave her one of her bone-crushing hugs. While Starfire was squeezing the life out of Cecilia, Beast Boy whispered to Robin.

"Can she come back to the Tower? PLEASEEEE?"

"Beast Boy, we can't just invite everyone with superpowers to come home with us."

"Yes we can."

"NO."

"C'mon, Robin. Can she come back so we can get to know her? Then you can decide?" The changeling pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm making absolutely NO promises."

"Yes!" Beast Boy fist pumped, just as Cecilia was regaining her breath.

'We can never repeat what happened with Terra. Never.' Robin thought.

"Please, tell use who your friend is! I have never seen such a creature!" Starfire said.

Cecilia began to introduce her unicorn with gusto.

"This is Duo." Cecilia said proudly, patting the creature. "Go say hello, Duo."

The unicorn walked straight up to Robin and held out a glossy hoof. Robin cast a nervous glance at Cecilia.

"He wants to shake!" She whispered enthusiastically.

Tentatively, Robin took Duo's hoof in his hand and shook it. Then Duo moved on to the next Titan. When he got to Raven, she rolled her eyes, and gave his hoof a quick shake. Starfire was much more enthusiastic. Not only did she shake his hoof, but the wanted to pet him, too. Cecilia showed Starfire how to stroke Duo's neck, clearly overjoyed at having someone so interested in her unicorn. Robin found himself smiling as he watched. Once Starfire was in a rhythm, Cecilia stepped back.

"So, you want to come back to our crib?" Beast Boy asked Cecilia.

"Really?!" She clasped her hands. "I can?!"

"Sure, Robin says it's ok."

"I'd love too!" then she moved over to Robin. "I'm gonna assume that Duo's not invited, right? He can just hang out in the clouds for a bit." She said low enough so only he could hear.

"Uh, yeah. That would be most ideal." he said even though he had no idea what that meant.

Cecilia walked over to where Starfire was petting Duo's neck with slow, deliberate stokes.

"Can you hang out in the clouds for a bit while the humans talk, buddy." Duo shook his head yes, sending his mane flying.

She gave him a pat, and he took a step back, then flew up into the sky on invisible wings.

"Whoa." Beast Boy said staring at the place where Duo had disappeared into the clouds.

"Um, so, where're we going?" Cecilia said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"To Titans Tower." Robin said. "Follow us."

* * *

TA-DA! I'm really proud of this story. If you read my last one, you will notice that sentences didn't even make paragraphs. THIS ONE LOOKS LIKE AN ACTUAL FRICKEN' STORY! I did name Cecilia after myself because:

A: YOLO! and

B: I was figuring out a way to answer the "What kind of superhero would you be?" question and I did not want some weird superhero name.

More will be revealed in the next chappy about Cecilia, her history, powers, and Duo. But after that one is up and you still have questions, feel free to PM me. Please R&R and look out for the next chapter!

~Cecilia


	2. Why I'm In White

Welcome to chappy #2! I am very sad. I only have one review! :'( So please, please, PLEASE REVIEW & FOLLOW! This chapter is mostly focused on Cecilia, her powers, and origins. There are some things I left out but will be revealed in chapter 5, which I'm currently writing. Oh, and this chapter DOES have some religious mentions, so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Cecilia and Duo! I also own a toasty hound's tooth scarf. Oh, and the X-Cube, feel free to use it. I just made that up randomly. XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Why I'm In White

"You guys live HERE?!" Cecilia gazed up at Titans Tower.

"Yep. Cyborg made the blueprints for the whole place. We helped too." Beast Boy said.

Cecilia watched as Cyborg unlocked the Tower. There was a hand print, &-digit code, and a eye scan for his human eye.

"Dang. Has anyone broken in before?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Robin said frowning. He wasn't in the mood to tell the story of Terra and her betrayal, how she unlocked the Tower to allow Slade's minions to destroy their house.

"Really?" Cecilia wrinkled her nose. "They must have been super smart to get in."

Robin decided to let that one go. Luckily, Cecilia didn't push for more info about who broke in.

"Whoa, cool!" Cecilia exclaimed as she entered the bottom hallway of Titans Tower. She plopped herself in one of the black chairs that lined the long hallway and examined the arm.

"Ooh, full grain leather! I love leather. Especially leather couches. They're the best for gaming."

Beast Boy and Cyborg snapped their heads around to look at her.

"What?" She asked. She stopped stroking the chair.

"You GAME?!" Beast Boy yelled. "Dude, you've GOT to see our new X-Cube 200!"

"And our Mario Bros. collection!" Cyborg added.

"But the X-Cube 200 hasn't come out yet! It's 3 more months!"

"Yeah, but we're superheros! Come see it!"

Cecilia, Cyborg and Beast Boy raced up the stairs, leaving Robin, Starfire, and Raven behind.

"Well, we know what Beast Boy's vote is going to be. Cyborg's too."Raven stated.

"Yeah, but you know Beast Boy's vote is never really valid." Robin said. Everyone moved up the stairs at a normal pace.

"Yes. I do believe Beast Boy will vote for anyone to join the team as long as they play the 'video games', dispite how useful they are in battle." Starfire said, semi-sighing about Beast Boy's lack of better judgement.

"Yeah. And all we've seen of them is her and that _u__nicorn _cowering in a ally. Big whup." Raven said dryly.

Robin let out a breath at the sight of the video game panidmonium in the living room.

"Oh, my glob! I've never seen such a huge collection on Mario bros. games ever in my life!"

"Yeah, we've been working on it for a while now." Cyborg said proudly.

"So," Robin cut in. "If Beast Boy ans Cyborg would stop throwing their video game collections on you, we can get to know you."

Cecilia laughed and said sure. Cyborg fetched a chair, and she sat across from the couch where the others sat.

"Tell us about your powers." Raven started. "You know that's all Robin cares about."

Beast Boy and Cyborg sinkered and robin shot Raven a look.

Cecilia rolled her eyes and answered anyway. "Well, I'm an angel who also happens to be a devil."

"Uh, last time I checked, I thought that wasn't possible possible." Beast Boy said, scratching his head.

"Oh, it is. Other wise I wouldn't have said so! You see, my parents were both angels." She started. "But my father retaliated. All the other angels brought him down and he was cast into Hell. But I hadn't been born yet. Angels are born differently than humans. You guys know Athena, right? The Greek godess?"

Starfire and Beast Boy shook their heads.

"She was a godess of war. In a story. She was born by coming out of her father's head." Cecilia said as simply as she could.

Starfire still looked confused.

"Like Larry." Robin clarified.

"Oh! I see." Starfire said.

"So anyway, I was born from my father's head. But at this point he was a devil. So I turned out part devil. I was born as a four-year-old, so I had the mental capacity to process the fact that my father was evil, my mother was good, and because of all this I wielded immense power and all that good stuff."

"So, you were born in hell?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Whoa." Beast Boy breathed.

"Because of the combination, I also acquried powers. Powers outside of the normal powers angels have. I can shoot energy from my hands, white or red depending on my form. I can shoot it as a bolt or a beam. In my devil form I also have my trident, and I'm resistant to extreme temperatures. I can also go into a half-devil-half-angel form." She transformed her left half, a definite line down her body. She had only one horn, no tail, and when she smiled the difference in her teeth was even more noticeable in a side-by-side comparison.

"That's seriously freaky." Cyborg said.

"Do you have to control your devil side?" Raven asked.

Cecilia changed back to normal, pausing. "No. It's not like I have a consuming evil when I change. I doesn't really affect my behavior either. Wait, I take that back; It knda does. Most angels are programed to be the epitome of perfection and goodness the mortals can't reach, but I'm not...clean, I guess you could say. I can't swear or lie in angel form, but I can in devil form."

"That sounds hard." Beast Boy said.

"Do we look surprised?" Raven asked, monotone.

"Dude, not cool!" Beast Boy slumped down.

"What are normal angel powers?" Robin asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Normal for angels? Flight and speaking every language ever developed. I can also heal minor wounds."

"If you can fly, where are your wings?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're invisible right now. But look." She leaned slightly forward and her wigs sprouted out with a whoosh. They were huge, white, and feathery. She also flicked a place above her head and her halo became visible.

Starfire's eyes shined. "Ooh..."

Cecilia lifted her hands up and plucked the golden-glowing ring out of the air. "Do you want to hold it?" She asked Starfire, extending it towards her.

"OOH! I DO!" Beast Boy reached out to snatch it.

"Be careful, it's-" the halo made a B-line to the floor, Beast Boy only had a moment to pull his fingers out of the way. "-heavy."

"Gah! How much does that WEIGH?!" Beast Boy said, clutching his hand.

"I don't know." Cecilia said thoughtfully.

Starfire was the only one who could pick it up, but even her special Tamaranean muscles fought to keep it off the floor.

Cecilia took it from Starfire like is weighed nothing, and re-placed it in the air above her head. She made a subtle hand gesture and her wings and halo turned invisible again.

"You said you could speak many languages," Starfire said. "Do you happen to speak Tamaranean?"

Cecilia smiled and said something to her in Tamaranean. Starfire clapped happily and said something back.

"Do you speak sanskrit?" Raven asked. Cecilia nodded.

"Spanish?" Cyborg added.

"That too."

"Oh cool! Now she can translate for Mas and Menos!" Beast Boy pointed out. "Hey, I bet you can't speak backward." He challenged.

"Nac I say!" She shot back. A question mark appeared over Beast Boy's head. Cecilia just laughed.

"British accent?" Cyborg suggested.

"Why certainly." She said in a flawless British accent.

"What about Darth-" Beast Boy started.

"Enough with the languages, for Christ's sake!" Raven cut in.

Cecilia rubbed her temples. "Raven, please refrain form saying that."

Robin gulped, worried an argument was about to start, but Starfire saved them.

"Why are you on earth? Are you new? We would have heard of you if you were in another country. We are notified of all new young heroes."

"Oh! Yeah, I am new to Earth. I've been here about a month, today was the first time I ran into trouble. I came to Earth do do my Calling."

"What's a Calling?" Beast Boy asked.

"A Calling is basically a gift that God gave you to help people. Mine is relationship counseling."

Mischievous grins plastered themselves on Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces. A sly smile played around Raven's lips. Robin rand a hand through his hair and Starfire blushed slightly.

"That was the main reason I came here. But God told me I could also use my powers to help, too."

"So, um, where does Duo come into all this?" Robin asked, again trying to save the conversation.

"I met Duo when I was still little. He was called Leo then. He lived at the angel-horse barn near our house. I would always go there in the afternoons and get riding lessons. When Duo first came I was the only one who he liked. The trainer who ran the barn had me train him, and she told my mom we had a special bond. After I trained him for a whole year, my mom bought him for me and he moved to our house. As I got older, I trained with my powers, and once I hit him with a bolt of my energy. It was an accident of course, but he absorbed it instead of being struck. I freaked, and had the trainer come out to our house. She said he was fine, but she said I needed to see God because it was very strange."

Raven rolled her eyes as if to say _'So, you got to see God just because your unicorn absorbed so ENERGY? Ooh, big deal.'_

Cecilia ignored Raven and kept talking. "So, we went and He said we were now connected at the soul. Basically, Duo has a part of my soul inside him. He's part of me. If I died, Part of him would die to, and vice versa."

"So, he's like a horcrux?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's a good comparison. And because we're connected, we can transfer energy between us. He's like my battery. If I need more power he can shoot energy at me and I'll absorb it. He also got a part of my devil soul, so he can change, too. That's when I changed his name from Leo to Duo."

Cecilia happened to glance at the clock on the microwave.

"Oh man! I need to go guys. Me and Duo need to get dinner."

"What? No! You can't leave! Me and Cyborg need to finish showing you our video games!" Beast Boy protested.

"Sorry! I totally want to, but I REALLY have to go."

Cecilia and the other Titans soot to say their goodbyes, and Beast Boy got down on the floor and clutched her leg. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Dude." Cecilia chuckled slightly. "I wanna stay, but Duo needs food and we're not exactly invited to spend the night."

Cecilia pulled his hands off her leg and left him lying on the floor, defeated.

"Well, I was great to meet you guys. Hope to see you around."

She gave Starfire a hug, then left.

* * *

Did any Harry Potter fans catch my horcrux reference? This chapter pretty much explained everything about Cecilia, but I had trouble getting all the info to flow correctly. That's why the update took so long, sorry. I've been re-working it every spare moment this past week. My friend Emma was reading this and was like, "Yep, there gos Cecilia, just casually meeting God, y'know..." XD. Sorry if I offended anyone, but I don't feel like I could have. But still, don't get mad at me. You clearly didn't read the part at the top if you did. Your fault. Anyway, If you have any more questions about Cecilia or Duo, Please PM me! and Review! Have a happy and safe Thanksgiving everyone!

~Cecilia


	3. Tofu, meat, and Lana Del Ray

Welp, chappy 3! This has a battle scene, which was SO fun to write. There will be more battle scenes in this story, so don't fret! I'm on break this week, so I hope to do lots of writing and updating. Oh, and please check out Once Upon a Nightmare by Just a little Cat. It is her new story, featuring none other than CECILIA AND DUO! (I gave her permission to use them, because she's my bestie!)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans OR Apple products, but I do own Cecilia and Duo! Um, just so I don't get in trouble, I guess I also have to say that Lana Del Ray owns...herself?...That sounds weird, but oh well.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tofu, Meat, and Lana Del Ray

The next morning, Robin was getting all kinds of crap from the other boys during late breakfat as soon as Starfire left the table.

"Dude! She was totally awesome! How come you didn't invite her to join us?" Beast Boy whined for the 50th time.

"Beast Boy, you know what happened with Terra. We. Will not. Repeat that. And you know what Slade will do to get apprentices." Raven said, patience running thin. "What if Slade has gotten to her already? And I can see she has a lot of power under her control. If Slade saw her in battle, he'll stop at nothing to get her."

"But-"

"END OF DISCUSSION!" Raven roared. Cyborg opened his mouth the argue back, but Raven cut him off, snarling though gritted teeth. "I said. End. Of. Discussion."

Beast Boy picked at his tofu eggs. Cyborg inhaled his regular bacon and stormed off, muttering something about needing to re-wax the T-Car. The changeling left soon after.

"Thanks." Robin breathed as soon as they left.

"They were driving me insane. It's like we're the only ones with sense."

"Starfire has sense too." Robin mumbled.

"Yeah, but she _likes _everyone. The only exception is villains."

Robin shrugged.

"And you only said that because you like-like her."

Robin felt a blush burn it's way across his cheeks. "Raven, you wouldn't understand."

"So? You're Robin, the fearless leader who's not supposed to be afraid of anything. But you're still afraid of loving someone." Raven grabbed her book of the counter and turned to leave.

"So, what do you propose I do then?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I'm not good at that stuff."

As Raven left, Robin sighed and rubbed his temples. No where near any answers.

_'But why does there have to be answers? Oh, right, YOU'RE the type of person who needs answers.' _Just then, the Trouble Alert rang throughout the Tower.

"Two days in a row." He sighed again.

TtTtTtTt

"Any idea who it is?" Cyborg radioed Robin.

"Cinderblock." Robin radioed back. Starfire wrapped her tan arms tighter around Robin's waist as they sped through the streets of downtown Jump City. She loved riding the R-Cycle with Robin. After every sharp turn he had to make, he would ask her if she was OK. She always said yes. Robin turned the corner of the street and slid to a stop. The T-Car followed. Cecilia was already there, charging Cinderblock on Duo. Cyborg rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"Man, she's gonna put us outta' business!"

Robin motioned for Cyborg to follow him into a sidestreet, where they parked.

"Are we gonna help or what?" Beast Boy asked, getting out of the back seat.

"I want to watch." Robin said, taking off his helmet. "See how it plays out. We'll jump in if needed."

Cyborg shrugged, and everyone moved to the corner to watch. **(Battle scene time, whoop!) **Cecilia galloped Duo between Cinderblock's legs, and when he whipped around she blasted him with her energy and he flew backwards. Duo charged again, and as he neared Cinderblock, Cecilia's wings appeared and she launched herself off Duo's back. Cecilia went into her half-and-half form, one wing turning thin and skeletal like a bat's, but red. Her trident materialized in her hand and she whacked Cinderblock upside the head with it. Cecilia tried to fly away, but she was a moment to slow; Cinderblock swatted her away with his hand. She hit the ground hard, changing back to her normal form and her wings disappearing on impact. Starfire let out a small gasp and clapped a hand over her mouth. Duo squealed and ran to Cecilia, sliding to a stop in front of her. He sniffed her and she didn't move. He turned on Cinderblock, enraged. Duo changed into his devil form, turning red, horns forming by his ears, and eyes morphing and turning yellow. He galloped full speed at Cinderblock. Duo jumped, and shot a bolt of red energy into Cinderblock's eye from his horn. Duo jumped again, this time shooting the other eye. Cecilia finally woke up and rubbed her head. She whistled to Duo and he ran over, changing back to normal, and she jumped on his back. Now it was Cinderblock's turn to charge and he barreled toward them, furious. Cecilia wheeled Duo around and they galloped madly in the other direction. Cinderblock flung himself forward, hoping to crush the pair. But Duo found another gear and pulled out of the way just in time. He immediately slid to a stop and Cecilia dismounted. They each ran to opposite sides of Cinderblock. Duo shot a beam from his horn and Cecilia reached up and caught it, allowing a beam of energy to flow between them. They lowered the beam and attached it to the ground around Cinderblock's chest. They did the same thing around his legs. Cinderblock kicked in frustration, but Cecilia's energy belts held fast.

"Can we be done watching now?" Beast Boy squirmed.

"Yeah." Robin said.

Beast Boy strode out into the street. "DUDES! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Cecilia looked up and waved. She hopped on Duo's back and they trotted over. "What's up? Ya'll are a little late to the party."

"Maybe. But you seem to have everything under control." Robin said.

"Thanks. I'm kinda glad you guys are here though. Uh, What do I do with him?" She asked, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder in Cinderblock's direction.

"The police will come and get him." Robin said. He pulled out his communicator and hit the police button. "They'll be here in a minute."

The police showed up soon and thanked the Titans.

"Actually, It was our friend here." Robin gestured to Cecilia. She waved.

"Well, Jump City thanks you." the cop said.

The police fully tied up Cinderblock and lifted him into the oversize criminal holding car. Robin turned to Cecilia.

"Would you like to join the team?"

"Really?! We can?!" Cecilia leaned down and asked Duo. "You want to join, buddy?" Duo whinnied and shook his head up and down. "We'd love to!" Cecilia said enthusiastically. Beast Boy and Cyborg congratulated her and Starfire hugged both Cecilia and Duo.

"Robin!" Raven hissed quietly. "Did you forget EVERYTHING I said this morning to back YOU up?!"

"No. But after watching her I had a different idea."

Rave humphed and crossed her arms.

"Let's get back to the Tower and eat some celebratory tofu!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Um, no. We are not eating celebratory _tofu._" Raven said.

"Aw, c'mon Rae! You know you want some!"

"NO."

Duo whickered, and Cecilia turned to Beast Boy.

"Duo says he wants tofu."

"He eats tofu?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. I love me some tofu, too."

Cyborg looked appalled. "Robin! What have you DONE?! Inviting two more tofu eating beings into our house?!"

"Chillax. I still like steak." Cecilia held up a hand.

"But you like tofu better, right?" Beast Boy asked confidantly.

"Um, I like them both...equally?" she asked, unsure. "I have a feeling that's not an option."

"Of course it's not! C'mon." Beast Boy said. "Robin we need to leave now so I can make Cecilia some tofu."

"Oh yeah?" Cyborg challenged. "I'll make her some steak, and we'll see what's better then!"

"Dude, you're SO on!"

They hoped in the T-Car, Beast Boy claiming shotgun, and yelled at the others to 'hurry their butts up'.

"Looks like we're leaving." Raven said and levitated towards the car.

TtTtTtTt

They traveled back though downtown Jump, this time with a plus-2 party. Soon they reached the waterfront. To everyone's surprise, Cecilia walked Duo down the shore and he began to trot across the surface of the water in the direction of Titans Tower.

"No. Freaking. Way." Beast boy said.

Cyborg just started laughing.

"I feel like I should've seen that coming." Raven said.

"I do not recall Cecilia telling us that Duo could walk on water."

"Well, we know now. Let's go." Robin said.

Once everyone made it to the island, Cecilia dismounted Duo with a small splash.

"So, you can walk on water, too?" Robin asked.

"Heh heh...forgot to mention that."

"What does is feel like?" Starfire asked, amazed.

"Like walking on concrete. But wetter." She walked onto the island with Duo trailing behind. "Wait 'till you see the inside, Duo! It's even bigger than it looks out here!"

Most of the Titans gathered in the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately began cooking and Starfire watched. Cecilia joined Starfire at the counter and Duo sniffed around Beast Boy's tofu cabinet. Raven left for her room to meditate, and Robin went to his office to get the security code for Cecilia's new room.

"Where do you think Robin will put you?" Beast Boy asked as he diced tofu.

"I don't know. Wherever he wants, I guess. Just hope I'm not outside." Cecilia said as she propped her feet up on the counter.

"Ya' never know." Cyborg said.

"Hey! Less talking, more cooking. Cyborg, can I have some mushrooms to go with that** (Yum, steak and mushrooms...)**. And BB, make sure there's enough of whatever your making for Duo, too."

"Aye-aye, Captian!" Beast Boy saluted.

"Sure thing, _boss_." Cyborg said.

"It's so much fun to boss boys around..." Cecilia said to Starfire. "Duo! Git' yo' head outta' BB's tofu cabinet! He's making you food _right now_!"

Duo sheepishly pulled his head out. Then he went and stood next to Starfire as if to say, _'_she _won't yell at me!'_. Starfire began to stoke Duo's neck and attempted a few braids in his long mane. Cecilia pulled out a new, white, iPod touch and casually looked though her songs on the cover flow. She selected an album, and a slow, melodic voice drifted through the speakers. Duo's eyes fluttered closed.

"Cecilia, who is it singing this song? It is quite wonderful and dreamy."

"Oh, this is Lana Del Ray. She's an amazing singer."

Robin came into the room with a slip of paper in his hand. "Smells good in here."

The other boys muttered thanks, but mostly paying attention to their cooking.

"Is that my room code?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, follow me."

Cecilia followed Robin into a connecting hallway. Soon they reached a door, locked with a key pad.

"We'll only have to do this once. It's too much of a pain to do it every time." He said as he punched in a long string of numbers. The door beeped and Robin slid it open, flipping on the light.

"Whoo, haven't been in here in a long time."

A thin layer of dust coated everything, and Cecilia shook out the bed with a cough. "OK, two questions: What's this room, and why's it so dang dusty!"

Robin let out a slow breath. "Well, we haven't used it in a year. It belonged to...a friend." Robin explained the whole Terra ordeal, while Cecilia stood there holding the comforter.

"Whoa." She said when he was done. "So, this was her room?"

"Yeah, but she only used it about a month. Don't worry, by tomorrow, Cyborg will ask you how you want it re-done."

"Aw, sweet! But, can I keep the star lights, though? They're kinda cool." She pointed to the little lights on the celling that made it look like the night sky.

"Yeah, sure. We'll make Duo a little space in here, too."

"Yay! He's gonna love it." Cecilia put the comforter back on the bed and they left. As they walked back down the hall, Cecilia stopped. "Why did everyone act so strange yesterday when I said my Calling was Relationship Counseling?"

Robin blushed and kept walking. "Do I have to answer?"

Cecilia ran and caught up with him, moving in front of him. Robin realized that they where the same height. "Yes, and You're not going back until you do."

In a moment of pure childness, Robin wrapped his cape around him. "Because they all know I like Starfire." He mumbled, blushing harder.

Cecilia gasped. "Really?! Oh, this great! I can help you!" She put her hands on his shoulders and he looked up. "I can finally use my book, and I can take notes and we can have sessions! Eeee! I can't wait till I get my stuff, then we can start!"

"That's actually...not a bad idea."

"Of course it's not! It's pure genius!" She clasped her hands together. "You'll be my first real person to help!" She skipped off down the hall.

"Wait!" Robin called. She froze and turned around. "You can't tell anyone, OK?"

"Of course not. It's our secret."

Relief washed over Robin. "Thanks."

"No prob." Sh skipped into the living room. "Smells good, ya'll! Do you want me to put on another Lana Del Ray album, Star?"

Robin knew he could trust this girl, no matter what Raven's thoughts were.

* * *

There you go! That took ALL DAY to type. And I mean from 10:00 to 3:00. Editing, saving, spell checking... But it's good and done! So, now you know the basic premise of the story: Cecilia will help Robin reveal his feelings to Star! BUT, I love writing battles, love, love, LOVE writing them, so we will have lots of that thrown in there too. If you haven't heard of Lana Del Ray before, I highly reccommend her music. Don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW & FAVORITE! It makes me VERY happy! If you have any questions about Cecilia or Duo, feel absolutely free to PM me!

~Cecilia


	4. Wii Battles

Wow. I didn't think I'd get this much done this week! That's why I told you guys happy Thanksgiving in chapter 2, LOL. I spent all of yesterday writing, and I'm up to chapter 6. I dedicated all of yesterday to writing, so now I'm happy. I made this story an outline, so expect around 16 chapters. This chappy is kinda just random, like, What-do-Titans-do-when-they're-being-lazy. Why did I write this? Because I was listening to Knife Party's EDM Death Machine and was feeling pointless.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans, Wii, or Mario Kart, but I do own Cecilia and Duo!

* * *

Chapter 4: Wii Battles  


"Aw yeah! Ten times in a row, baby!" Cecilia fist pumped the air. Duo whinnied happily for his owner.

"Dude!" Beast Boy groaned. "How'd you get so good at Mario Kart?"

"I ain't telling! Again?"

"No, you'll just beat me. Let me get some of my leftovers."

"Ooh, get me a bowl too."

Beast Boy had been defeated last night in the Great Tofu vs. Meat Cook-off. Cecilia had tasted Beast Boy's miso soup and Cyborg's steak with mushrooms (as she had requested). Ultimately, she had decided that she liked meat better, but Beast Boy's soup was the better out of the two meals.

"You still kicking Beast Boy's butt in Mario Kart?" Raven asked, gliding in. She began to make herself a cup of tea.

"Yup. Where's Robin and Starfire?" Cecilia asked, accepting her bowl of soup from Beast Boy.

"Probably in some dark corner making out." Cyborg mused, walking in. Cecilia and Beast Boy snickered, and Raven sighed and sipped her tea. "Hey, can I take on the new Mario Kart champion?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure, but prepare to lose. She's good." Beast Boy said, handing Cyborg his controller. Cecilia took a few more spoonfuls and passed her bowl to Duo.

***30 minutes later***

"NO!" Cyborg yelled

"YES!" Cecilia cried triumphantly. She gave Duo a high-five (or a high-hoof?)

"Dude, you got SPANKED!" Beast Boy said.

"I call a re-match. You cheated." Cyborg accused.

"WHAT?! No I didn't you liar! You want a re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-match?" Cecilia fired back.

"How many times have you played?" Robin asked, appearing out of nowhere. Everyone jumped, including Duo who _actually _jumped.

"Dude, where've you been? And Cecilia's been kicking Cyborg's tin butt at Mario Kart for like, an hour."

"Yeah, and I beat you both ten times." Cecilia said poking Beast Boy playfully. She looked up at Robin for a moment, then turned around. "Cyborg, hand Bird Boy your remote."

Cyborg shrugged. "Dude, she's gonna crush you like a bug."

Robin took Cyborg's spot on the couch and Duo moved and stuck his head over by Cecilia's head. "Don't forget, I'm the real Mario Kart champion." Robin said.

"Dude, you haven't seen ANYTHING." Beast Boy said.

"If you'er the master, pick a course." Cecilia said. Robin chose one and smiled smugly.

"_Rainbow Road?!_ Aw, this just got serious!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Rainbow Road: innocent name, made by the devil himself." Cyborg said.

Cecilia giggled. "If I see my father, I'll ask him about that. Ready to lose, traffic light.?"

Robin couldn't come up with a good comeback, so he just said "You're so going down for that."

"Try me." She said as she started the race.

**LAP 1 LEADER: ROBIN**

"Dude! Robin's beating you!"

"Shut up, BB."

**LAP 2 LEADER: CECILIA**

"Ha!"

**FINAL LAP LEADER: COMP.**

"WHAT?!" Cecilia practically yelled. "Nope." She power-slid and swerved in front of Baby D.K., reclaiming the lead.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy, Cyborg and Cecilia called as she crossed the finish line, Robin right behind her. Duo whinnied loudly and struck the floor of the Tower with his hoof. Cecilia held both of her hands up and Cyborg and Beast Boy each slapped a palm.

"OK, I'm out." Robin said. "All I can in here for was to eat lunch."

"Whatever." Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Where'd Rae go?"

"Eh, she left around the 5th time of you beating Cyborg." Beast Boy said.

Cecilia flopped over the back of the couch. "Hey Robin, where's Star?"

"I don't know." He said as he whipped up a stack of five sandwiches.

"Hey, you want to plan your room little lady?" Cyborg asked.

"Ooh, yeah. She pulled Duo over and described her room to Cyborg.

* * *

Next: What will Cecilia's room look like? Cecilia has yet ANOTHER thing that the Titans didn't know about her? And what happens when she hangs out with Star after combat practice? Find out in the next chapter! If you have any questions about Cecilia or Duo, please feel free to PM me. Review, follow, and favorite!

~Cecilia


	5. Girl Things

Hey! Big thanks to my reviews, Thatgirl and Just a little cat.

Little-Princess7: I have planned a whole chapter that will have tons of fluff in it, just for you! It's going to be chapter 9. IT'S SO EXCITING! I CAN HARDLY WAIT!

MeltingFire: I often fantasize about her being a character in the series, too XD. *sigh* if only they would start it up again... Also thanks to my real-life reviewers, EG and Emma. Ya'll rock!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans or the movie Brave, but I do own Cecilia and Duo!

* * *

Chapter 5: Girl Things  


***1 WEEK LATER***

"Cecilia! Duo! Dudes! C'mere!" Beast Boy called.

"What?" Cecilia asked as she walked in, Duo trailing behind her.

"Your room's ready!" Best boy said.

"Really? Sweet!"

Cecilia and Duo followed Beast Boy down the hallway. All the other Titans had gathered around the door to her new room. Cecilia gasped as she looked inside.

"Ohmigoshyouguys!" Cecilia said excitedly, her words smashing together. She ran in and did a belly flop on the puffy white bed that was overflowing with pillows.

"She's seen it, I'm leaving. All this white is blinding me." Raven said.

It was true, the pure white room was quite blinding. The room had been kept mostly the same, with the mini version of the couch in the Titans living room, the book shelves and the T.V., but now everything was a crisp white. The walls and ceiling had been painted white, the tiny star lights still in place. A fluffy white carpet covered the floor, and got even more fluffy in an inset corner, clearly for Duo. He walked in and lay down in his designated spot. She had a walk-in closet and her own bathroom. A sound system had been installed throughout the whole room, and was controlled with a master panel in main area.

"This is totally awesome guys. It's even better than my room back in Heaven!" Cecilia said, flipping over.

"Well, if my room designing skills are that good, then I'll have to quit my day job!" Cyborg said good-naturedly.

"Seriously. It's amazing."

"Glad you like it." Robin said

"I think all your stuff's on the roof." Beast Boy said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the roof.

"Really?" Cecilia said, sitting up. She dashed out of the room and burst out onto the roof. "Awsome!" Boxes were stacked neatly in a pyramid shape in the center of the roof. She hugged the boxes.

"Uh, how'd this get up here?" Cyborg asked, coming up onto the roof with the others behind him.

"My mom, my friends." Cecilia said, grabbing a box. "You guys helping or what?"

They shrugged, and each grabbed a box. Soon they were all in Cecilia's room and she insisted that she could unpack herself.

TtTtTtTt

Cecilia woke up the next morning cocooned in her new white bed. She yawned and looked at her bedside-clock. 8:30. _'__Time for brekky. I wonder if the others are up.' _She got out of bed and changed into her normal attire. Before she left, she glanced at Duo. He was still sprawled out on his extra fluffy part of the carpet, with a layer of memory foam underneath. She smiled, and closed the door as she left.

"Sup dudes." Cecilia said as she entered the Tower's main room.

"Hey." Robin said. Beast Boy gave her the 'sup' nod. Raven groaned.

"One Beast Boy is enough. I don't need to live with two."

"Oh, sorry Raven. _Dudettes._" Cecilia corrected herself and she began to make a hot chocolate. Raven sighed and rested her head in her hand. Starfire sipped her morning cup of mustard and tried to get everyone into a friendly conversation.

"So, friends, what are we doing today?"

"I was planning an indoor combat practice this afternoon." Robin said, putting his plate in the sink and sipping his coffee.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm glad to have something else to do so Cecilia doesn't have an excuse to kick me butt in video games again. It's still sore from the last week." Beast Boy said. He'd tried to beat Cecilia at least once all week, and had been beaten horribly every day.

"Whoa! Somebody mark the date and time! BB actually wants to have combat practice." Cyborg said.

"That's a first." Raven muttered into her tea-cup.

"But seriously, how do you get so GOOD?!" Beast Boy said.

"You really want to know?" Cecilia raised her brow and poured hot water over her coco powder then boosted herself onto the counter.

"Um, YEAH!"

"OK then." She shrugged. "Since I'm 549, I've had plenty of time to practice."

Beast Boy did a spit take with his soymilk, Cyborg choked on his bacon, and both Robin and Starfire almost dropped their morning beverages. Only Raven remained impassive. "YOU'RE 549!?" The others yelled in unison.

"Yeah. I though it was implied that angels were immortal."

"I knew that." Raven said. They all stared at her. Cecilia sipped her coco. "What?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"So, you can live...forever?" Starfire asked Cecilia.

"Yep. Unless someone kills me." Cecilia replied.

"Wait," Robin said. "It thought if you were immortal you couldn't die?"

"Oh no, or course I can die. I'd be pretty hard to live is someone stabbed me, or cut me into a million pieces. I just can't die of old age or diseases. Pfft, how old did you think was, 17?"

"Yeah..." Beast boy said. "Wait, how come you don't look old then?"

"C'mon BB. Use your brain if you have one. If I aged like regular humans did, I'd be beyond looking like a zombie."

"Oh, right. Heh-heh." Beast Boy sweat-dropped.

"So, anything else besides walking on water and being immortal that was implied?" Robin asked.

"Hmm." Cecilia thought. "I'm a very good singer and have a large vocal range. I can mimic voices pretty well, so I can sing songs the way that the artist does. I can speak in different voices a little, too." She cleared her throat, then spoke in Starfire's high-pitched voice. "Hello, friends! What do you wish to do this evening?"

Starfire gasped. "You sound exactly like me!"

Cecilia spoke again, this time in a rolling rasp the was Raven. "I'm just going to sit in my room and read. Then I'm going to meditate." She raised her voice up again to sound like Beast Boy. "Dudes! Let's watch a movie!" She lowered it again to sound like Cyborg. "Aw yeah! Action!" She ended with Robin's voice. "It's not your turn to pick. It's mine."

"Dude. That's so freaky." Beast Boy said.

"It's pretty cool. It's good for lots of things. Like pranking." She smiled mischievously.

TtTtTtTt

After combat practice, Starfire approached Cecilia.

"Cecilia, would you like to...do the 'hanging out' today...maybe?" She asked unsurely.

"Sure Star. I have a pretty epic nail polish collection if you want to paint nails."

"Oh, that sounds fun!"

Duo had left to 'bond' with Beast Boy, so the girls had Cecilia's room to themselves. Starfire made herself comfortable on the fluffy carpet and Cecilia went into her walk-in closet and came out with her arms full of clear plastic bins brimming with nail polish. She put them on the ground and Starfire looked through them, picking a color. Cecilia walked over to the stereo and plugged in her iPod, setting it to shuffle and turning the volume way down. Cecilia plopped down across from Starfire.

"Have you done your nails before?" Starfire shook her head. "That's OK. I can do them for you." Cecilia applied a base coat, and started to paint on the purple color Starfire chose. Cecilia noticed that Starfire was unusually quiet.

"What's wrong, Star?"

Starfire sighed, and rested her head in her other hand. "Nothing is wrong. But nothing seems to be be right, either. It is...Robin."

_'Please say you like him! Please say you like him!' _ Cecilia's inner self chanted. On the outside, she did her best poker face. "What about Robin?" Cecilia asked.

"I have felt different towards Robin in the last year, even more so recently. I believe it began when we first met. He was the one who insisted that I was helped to escape the Gordanians. He never seems to tire of explaining things to me, even if they seem to make him the embarrassed. He is very sweet, and is always noticing things that the others do not. He is quite adorable with his spiky hair and his uniform, even if everyone else makes fun of it. He is always there to catch me if I fall and asks me if I am the 'OK'..." She trailed off, realizing she had reverted back to Tamaranean somewhere in her speech. Cecilia had stopped painting, her poker face cracking.

"Sorry, sorry! It's not funny! That was just so sweet!" Cecilia said.

Starfire smiled sheepishly, then she became sad again. "But I am not sure he likes me the same way I like him. He is always very focused on his work."

"Don't worry. He totally likes you."

"Are you certain? How do you know?"

"I'm 100% certain. God makes each person another, just for them. And he made you for Robin and Robin for you. I'm basically certified in this stuff, remember?" She dipped her brush into a mico-glitter and brushed it across Starfire's now purple nail's. "But you have to let him make the first move. It's how stuff works on Earth."

"Oh, thank you friend Cecilia! You have made me feel much better!"

"Glad I could help. Do you want to watch a movie while your nails dry?"

"Oh yes!"

Cecilia left to the main room and came back with a bunch of movies. Together, they rejected all the action movies ("Why are they ALL war-related?"), the comedy movies ("These all have swearing. Did Beat Boy buy these?"), and all the 'sad' ones ("No! No sadness!"). The only ones left were the kid movies.

"Hmm..." Cecilia tapped her chin.

"What about that one?" Starfire asked pointing to one.

"Brave? I love that one! Let's do it." She turned off the lights and popped it into the DVD player.

TtTtTtTt

An hour and 40 minutes later, the credits for the movie began to roll.

"Man, I love that movie." Cecilia said stretching.

"Yes! I liked the part where the three little boys became bears." Starfire said

"Yeah, the was funny." Cecilia tested Starfire's nails. "Your nails are dry now. Can you help me bring the movies back?"

"Yes." They grabbed all the movies and walked to the living room. All the boys and Duo had gathered in the kitchen and were watching as Beast Boy chugged soymilk. He slammed the carton down on the counter and let out a huge burp.

"Nice..." Cecilia said sarcastically as she and Starfire walked into the room.

"Oh, hey!" Beast Boy said turning around. "What's with the movies?"

"Me and Star watched one. I was stupid and brought like, half of them to my room." She said.

Robin walked over and took half of Starfire's teetering stack.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"Anytime." He smiled.

* * *

Tee-Hee. They're so cute together. :) This is the last update for this week, sorry! School is starting up again next week *tear* and I won't be able to update 'till next weekend. I know, it's awful. I honestly can't say that life got in the way though, because fanfiction IS my life, LOL. Please review, it makes me VERY HAPPY! Again, thanks to my reviewers! *gives them cookies*

~Cecilia


	6. A Real First Time

Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be better and more action (*cough* BATTLE *cough*). I actually had to do RESEARCH for this chappy, so hey, give me some credit. I've never been to counseling, so I tried. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Cecilia and Duo!

* * *

Chapter 6: A _R__eal _First Time. 

Cecilia walked down the hall on her way to Robin's office, a huge grin on her face. She carried her 'Big Book of Relationship Counseling' **(Boy, am I creative...) **and a notebook. She'd anticipated this day ever since the got her Calling, ever since she came to Earth permanently, and even more so since Robin said she could help him. Robin had told her that he wanted to do it in the early in the morning, or late at night when everyone was asleep. Cecilia happily agreed, and now, she was making her way to helping her first person at 10:00 at night. She knocked on the door to Robin's office and it slid open to reveal his face.

"Oh, hey. Come on in." the door slid open the rest of the way and Cecilia walked in.

"Whoa, dude, this is soooo messy." Cecilia waded through the piles of reports and manila folders all over the floor.

"I prefer the term 'cozy'." Robin said, sitting in his swivel chair at his desk. Cecilia cleared a place on the evidence table and plopped her giant book down. She pulled off her heavy combat boots, dropping them on the floor. She sat on the table and pretzeled her legs into the lotus position and dragged her book into her lap.

"Meh I 'ave a _writing utensil?_" Cecilia asked, holding out a hand and flipping through her book.

"You sound like Star, minus the accent." Robin said, tossing her one of his pens with his R on it. Cecilia caught it and turned it over in her hand.

"Really?" She said, pointing to the R.

Robin shrugged. "I guess I'm used to it." He looked off to the side. "My mother...she, she liked to monogram...my stuff..." He trailed off, unable to meet Cecilia's gaze.

"Oh, Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up..."

"No, it's OK..."

"No, it's not OK. I kinda know how you feel."

"No you don't. Both of your parents are still alive." Robin still couldn't look at her, not until he regained his composure.

"Yeah, they may be alive, but only one of them _really _cares about me." Cecilia said angrily. "Would you rather have no parents, or know that one is out there and doesn't care about you." She leaned over the edge of the table and stared daggers at the ground. "A simple letter would've been nice _dad_." She spat.

Robin finally looked up. "Why do you still call him that, if you hate him so much?"

"I'm an angel. We're all about forgiveness. Gotta give the guy a chance to redeem himself." She huffed. Cecilia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her gaze had softened. "Let's get down to business. Have you done this before?"

"Yes...and no. The lady had no clue about what to do with children, I only went once." Robin chuckled slightly. "She was a _witch_."

Cecilia snorted. "I'll strive for better." She switched to a random accent that Robin couldn't quite place. "Fahst, weh must fill aut ya' papah wak." Cecilia pulled out a thick stack of papers.

"What for?"

Cecilia shrugged, making an I-don't-know-don't-ask-me face and dropped the accent. "That's what step one said."

Robin laughed, this time for real. "I thought you were certified in this stuff."

"I said I was _basically_ certified. Now shadap and answer my questions. Number 1: What is your name?"

Robin didn't hesitate. "Richard Grayson."

"OK, Richard. Number 2..."

TtTtTtTt

At 11:30 Cecilia handed the stack to Robin, and he signed so many times his name looked manufactured.

"Cool beans. That's the main thing we'll do tonight. Let's make a schedule and then I'll go."

Robin had answered questions about his past, present life, and what he wanted to do in the future. He also had to answer questions about what he wanted to achieve in counseling. They'd also written up a agreement about confidentiality, meaning Cecilia wouldn't say anything to anyone, or show them his records unless he planned to hurt himself, someone, or something.

"That means, Boy Blunder, if you screw up and say something, I'm still not gonna be able to help you. Got it?" Cecilia had said as she scribbled her signature on the X line.

"Do people really call me that?" He'd asked, taking the paper and pen. Cecilia made a Oh-yeah-all-the-time face and nodded. "Everyone except Starfire. Aww, you blushed!"

"No I didn't."

"Don't lie."

They planned to meet three times a week: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. If they were tied up in a mission, they would do it another day.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Robin said.

"My trainer would be proud. She would always yell at me and my friends during our riding lessons, 'Girls! Have a plan!'." Cecilia giggled as she reminisced. She hopped off the evidence table and stretched her legs, pulling her boots back on. Cecilia grabbed her stuff and the papers. "I have a locked box I can keep this in. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Robin said as the door closed behind Cecilia, her dirty-blonde hair swishing across her back.

_'This is working out better than I acspected. She's 1,000% better than that trauma counselor.' _Robin thought. His thoughts soon drifted to Starfire. _'I hope she likes me. I don't want Cecilia to be wasting her time. No, Cecilia wouldn't do that to me. She can't lie. I trust her that this will work.'_

* * *

School sucks, I hate it. Stupid teachers and homework. Y U TAKE TIME AWAY FROM MY FANFICTION?! Anyway, again, SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! It's still around 1,130 words, though. I will hopefully get around to typing and/or posting the next chapter this weekend.

Next: Cecilia and Raven get to know each other a little better, and BATTLE! Yay :). You know you love them. And major plot problem revealed! If you have any questions about Cecilia or Duo, please feel free to PM me! REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND INCLINED UPDATE TO WRITE!

~Cecilia


	7. Attack

*Happy Dance* Battle scene! YAY! I love writing battles. Hey, did I mention I LOVE to write battles? I love to write battles. I also love the Uglies trilogy by Scott Westerfeld, and The Hunger Games. A tetraology is a real thing, and it's a series of 4 books. Oh, and if I'm confusing you somehow, italics in single dashes are thoughts, and italics in speaking are for emphasis. Unless it's a book title. Then it's in italics and has no emphasis.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans, Uglies, or The Hunger Games but I do own Cecilia and Duo!

* * *

Chapter 7: Attack 

At noon the next day, Raven walked into the Titans living room to get lunch. She noticed Cecilia sitting on the couch with Duo half-lying, half-siting in front of the window. Cecilia's eyes were flitting rapidly back and forth as she read her book. Three more were stacked beside her with similar covers and the same author. _'A tetraology. There are many of those.' _Raven thought. She grabbed a slice of cold, leftover pizza and moved to the couch.

"What're you reading?" Raven asked.

Cecilia looked up. "Oh, hey Raven. This is _Uglies_ by Scott Westerfeld. Here." She stuck in her bookmark and handed the book to Raven. "Read the back."

Raven accepted to book and flipped it over. "Is it good?"

"Extremely. You can borrow it after I'm done with it. I only have five chapters left."

"I'd love to. It sounds really good. I noticed it's a tetraology. You don't see those much." Raven said, handing to book back.

"Yeah, you really don't. Now-a-days, everything has to be a trilogy." Cecilia said, taking the book back. "I love the dystopian society books like these, and the _Matched_ and _Hunger Games_ series."

"Yeah, me too. I read both of those series. I felt like _Mockingjay_ could have been longer though. She kinda rushed stuff and didn't fully explain things."

"I agree. I think the publishers just wanted all the books to be the same length so they would look nice together on the shelf."

"Yeah. Hey, I have a book in my room I think you would like. Let me go get it."

"Cool. I have some for you, too."

**TtTtTtTt**

Later, Cecilia and Raven were still sitting on the couch, a pile of books between them and on the floor. They had been talking books for the past 45 minutes. Now, their conversation had shifted to other things.

"So, do you do anything else besides read, meditate, and piss Beast Boy off?"

Raven let out a small laugh. "Not much. I do knit though." **(There _is_ a screenshot of her knitting out there. Go look it up.)**

"Really? I have a friend who knits. She told me she'd make me socks. I'm still waiting on them." They both laughed.

"I'm gonna go put my books back. It was nice talking to you, Rae. You're _way_ cooler than BB made you out to be."

"Um, thanks. You're...not so bad either."

Cecilia grabbed her huge stack of books and went to her room and Duo followed her. "I should give you a bath, bud." Cecilia said, stacking her books on her shelf. Then, the Alert went off. They both froze and exchanged a glance. Then they raced down the hall.

**TtTtTtTt**

When the Titans appeared at the directed coordinates, no one was in sight. No damage, no villans, and all the civilians had cleared out.

"Where is the trouble? This is the place, yes?" Starfire asked, landing on the ground.

Cyborg double-checked. "Yep."

"Sooo...where is the dude?" Cecilia asked from atop Duo.

"Oh, I believe I am more than that my dear." A voice came from the shadows. A masked face slid out into the open.

"Slade." Robin hissed. "What do you want this time?"

Slade let out an evil laugh. "What I always want: To get rid of the Teen Titans. But...I may want to keep one of you to work for me." Slade bots began to pour in from all sides.

"Not on my watch." Robin said. "Titans, go!"

Everyone sprang into action. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and rammed into the nearest mob of oncoming bots. Starfire created a huge starbolt and tossed it a the largest group she saw. Cecilia, Duo, and Robin moved towards Slade. Cecilia pushed off Duo's back and landed both feet squarely on Slade's chest, and he flew backwards. Robin threw an explosive disk at Slade as Cecilia flipped out of the way, transforming mid-air and taking out a row of bots with her trident. An unattended Duo found himself surrounded. He reared and effectively took out bots by landing his hooves in their faces. Beast Boy-unfortunately slow in his rhino form-noticed and went into horse form, mimicking Duo.

"Azerath, Meterion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted, surrounding groups of bots with spheres of black energy. She closed her fists and made the spheres smaller. When they disappeared, pile of crushed bots were left. Slade sat up, being met with two very determined looking Titans. He pressed a button on his suit and the bots pulled out their laser guns. One found it's way into Cyborg's sonic cannon, and it hissed and sparked.

"That's not good." Cyborg said, powering it down. "Guess I gotta' do this the old fashioned way." and he started hand-to-hand combat.

Slade pulled out his bow-staff, and Robin pulled out his. Cecilia readied her trident. Then there was the sound of metal-on-metal-on-metal. Slade pulled back and caught Robin on the side, sending him flying into the nearest wall. Starfire immediately flew down to him. Cecilia managed to fend off Slade for a minute, but he hit her in the mouth with the end of his staff. Her head jerked to the side, and when she turned back, Slade slammed into her, pinning Cecilia to the ground. Cecilia changed back to her normal form.

"You'd make a lovely apprentice. You're already evil at heart." Slade said as she struggled.

Cecilia turned her head to the side and spit out a wad of saliva and blood from her hit to the mouth. "Good luck with that." She jerked her legs to the side and used her momentum to roll out from under him. Slade managed to grab her hand and pulled her back. He pulled her arm out to the side and brought his fist down on her forearm and an ominous crack was heard. Cecilia screamed and sank to her knees.

Starfire's head whipped around, and Robin rubbed his head, standing. "Cecilia!" They both yelled.

"Don't underestimate me." Slade called off his robots and slipped back into the shadows, disappearing. Starfire and Robin knelt down next to Cecilia and the others joined them. Cyborg knelt down by her injured arm and scanned it.

"It's definitely broken. Raven, can you heal her?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure." Raven took his place next to Cecilia, who was whiter than her clothes. Duo wickered, and Starfire stroked his neck reassuringly. Raven placed her hands on Cecilia's arm. After a solid minute, Raven sat back. "My powers are rejecting her wound. I'm not sure why, but I can't heal her. We'll have to take her back to the Tower and give her a cast. Starfire, can you carry her? I don't want her riding Duo when she's this injured."

Starfire nodded.

"Beast Boy carry Cyborg. I'll take Robin. Duo, just go by yourself, OK?"

Starfire carefully gathered Cecilia into her arms and they all made their way back to the Tower. "Do not worry, friend Cecilia. We will take you to the infermary where friend Raven and friend Cyborg-"

Cecilia's eyes grew huge with fear. "Starfire, no. You can't let take me there! I don't want to go there!"

"But, that is the only way for you to get better." Starfire said.

The whole way back, Cecilia insisted that Starfire couldn't let her be taken to the infermary. By the time they reached the Tower, Cecilia was hysterical with fear.

"I cannot get her to be the calm! The thought of the infermary makes her fearful."

On the way down the hall, Cecilia got even worse. Duo couldn't get her to calm down, and neither could anyone else. When they opened to doors to the dreaded room, Cecilia went balistic. She kicked and yelled and Raven had to use her powers to hold Cecilia up because Starfire couldn't carry her anymore. When Raven floated Cecilia into the infermary, she let out an ear-piercing scream. Everyone covered their ears because the sound was so awful. Raven left her floating in the infermary and they closed the doors.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's clearly distressed by the thought of the infermary." Raven said.

Duo let out a string of whinnies and nickers. Beast Boy morphed into a horse and Duo spoke again. Beast Boy changed back.

"He said that Cecilia has a huge fear of hospitals and medical things. She's never gotten over it." He translated.

"What are we to do?" Starfire shouted over Cecilia's screeching.

"Let her scream herself out?" Cyborg suggested.

Robin rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure how long I can take it. Besides, I'm sure Titans East can hear her. We'll have to sedate her somehow."

Duo whinnied urgently and Beast Boy changed, listened, and translated. "He says no needles. She might go psycotic on you."

They all thought for a moment

"I have an idea." Robin said.

**TtTtTtTt**

Cyborg handed Robin an innocent looking glass. "Make sure she drinks the whole thing. If not, she'll wake up before we're done." **(They sound so evil. LOL)**

"OK. So...who's gonna give it to her? Robin asked. No one volunteered. He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Raven bring her out." They reluctantly open the infermary's doors, and Cecilia's screams poured out. Raven floated Cecilia out, her face bright red and tears streaming down her face.

"I-I don't want t-to go in there..." Cecilia sniffled.

"It's OK. We decided to let you go back to your room." Robin said. "You want some water?" She sniffed and accepted the water, gulping it down. "Better?" Robin asked. She nodded. "Starfire and Duo will take you back to your room."

Soon after they left for Cecilia's room, they got a call from Starfire's communicator. "She is asleep. We are on the way back now. We will be there shortly."

"OK." Robin snapped his communicator shut and Starfire returned with and unconsious Cecilia in her arms. She layed her on the hospital bed in the infermary and Cyborg and Raven began to put on her cast.

"She'll only have to wear it for a couple of days. Because she's an angel, she'll automatically have a accelerated healing factor." Raven said.

"Will this affect her powers?" Robin asked, ever the leader.

"It shouldn't . If it does, she'll be able to use her other hand. Hopefully, we won't have any crime between now and then." Raven said, helping Cyborg finish wrapping Cecilia's cast.

"That should do it. She'll be out for another five, then she'll start waking up. You better take her to her room." Cyborg said.

"I will stay with her and Duo until she awakens." Starfire said, picking her up.

"Thanks, Star." Robin said.

Starfire paused a moment. "Anytime." She mimicked him from the other day, tossing him a wink.

* * *

Sorry about the lateness of the update, people! I had riding ALL weekend and was at the barn all today, and then had to go to my trainer's Christmas party. And this week is finals week, whoo-hoo. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the amaze-battle scene, and Holiday break coming up means MORE UPDATES! :) Peace out! If you have any questions about Cecilia or Duo, feel free to PM me. PLEASE REVIEW!

~Cecilia

P.S. I have updated my profile with info on my upcoming stories, so you can find out what's next from Cecilia the Angel-Devil!


	8. A Week's Worth

Hello, wonderful reviewers, followers, and favorites! Do you know what this means? SHOUT-OUT TIME!

**Le Swagtastic Reviewers:**

Just a little cat, Little-Princess7, MeltingFire, and That Girl *endless hugs*

**Le Awesome Followers:**

Boop-Ba-Doop, Little-Princess7, Rosealina1234, Sandra Blu, SeerKing, .52, emmytape, ladybug41299, and madsaiment. GO YA'LL!

**Le Lover-ly Favorite-ers:**

Little-Princess7, Rosealina1234, SeerKing, emmytape, ladybug41299, madsaiment and Minao Tskino. I'm now officially on your profile under favorite stories. It's beautiful... *sniff*

Kutos to Little-Princess7 who has done ALL THREE! I give you a cake. *gives cake* Also, Just a little cat gets chocolate because she's my real-life bestie, and Emma and Emma Grace get cookies because you guys are my best non-online reviewers! :)

Anywho, I had finals this week *dies a little inside* and MY OWN MOTHER _banned _me from the comp AND my Kindle and insisted I study! *rage* But now that _that's_ is over, I'm back! Whoop! I need to write a little more over the break, and hope to get a bunch done. I'm a tad behind on my writing, but It's gonna get done. I have had a complication where I need to start earning money to pay for things like my horse shows. This means that I may not get around to promised stories as quickly as I would like, but they'll get there. And I promise, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! Enjoy! I must say, I'm quite proud of the pranks I came up with. :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans or LEGOs, but I do own Cecilia and Duo!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Week's Worth 

Raven was correct, and Cecilia's accelerated healing factor combined with the cast made her arm good as new in two days. Cecilia had apologized about the screaming and said that she was just really terrified. Everyone said that was OK, and they all knew the feeling. On the fourth day after the Slade attack, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sleeping in while Cecilia, Duo, Raven, Starfire, and Robin were all in the kitchen eating breakfast and discussing music. Suddenly, a scream of pain and an angry yell rang throughout the Tower, interrupting their debate about alternative music artists. This was followed by a very loud "CECILIA!". Cecilia calmly re-crossed her legs on their position on the counter and sipped her morning coco.

"Get ready. They're both gonna be royally pissed when they get in here."

"What did you do this time?" Raven asked, referring to the week-long prank-war that had been raging.

"Eh, you'll see."

A few minutes later, a fuming Cyborg and equally mad Beast Boy stomped into the living room.

"You are one dead son of a biscuit!" Cyborg yelled

"Dude, there is a difference between a prank and pure pain! LEGOs was just plain _evil!_" Beast Boy screeched.

"Say what you like. You're just jealous that _you_ can't come up with original material." Cecilia waved them off.

"What did she do this time?" Robin asked. He immediately regretted it.

"Sh-she...She put LEGOs all over my floor!" Beast Boy cried, pointing at Cecilia. **(Ooh, BB, that's harsh. LEGOs? Ouch...)**

"And she covered my room with those cheesy inspirational posters with the nature pictures and the the crappy quotes!" Cyborg joined in.

"My uniforms are still to small from when you shrunk them!" Beast Boy said, tugging at his uniform.

"And I'm still not over when you replaced my bacon with that fake tofu stuff!" Cyborg added.

"Then you stuck one of your tridents into my doorway and I ran into it when I was still half asleep!"

"Don't forget when you tricked me into drinking coffee you made with soymilk!"

Cecilia laughed. "Yep! All pure genius!"

Both boys stuttered angrily and stormed out. "You started this war!" Cyborg called as he left.

Cecilia smirked and downed the rest of her coco, putting the cup in the sink. "Welp, If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room battle prepping."

"Did she really just say 'welp'?" Raven asked when she was out of the room. Duo nodded, licking oatmeal off his lips.

"What is the meaning of 'welp'? I have never heard it before." Starfire said.

"Um, I think it means 'well'. Like, 'Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room battle prepping.'" Robin said. "I think I'm gonna go too. I have some paperwork to do, and a prank war to stay out of."

**TtTtTtTt**

That evening, Cecilia was still trying to get Robin admit that he was insecure for the third session that week. Robin had quickly found out that counseling with Cecilia was a bit like being dragged around a parking lot. By your foot. If you resisted, she dragged you faster and longer. If you let yourself be dragged, it ended pretty quickly. Even though Cecilia was _extremely_ blunt about everything, it worked, Robin had noticed. Even so, he found himself breaking his own number one rule he had developed:

Don't resist. Bad stuff is guaranteed to happen.

Both he and Cecilia were full of it and were constantly butting heads during the sessions (but took Robin's orders during battles readily), trying to get the other to cave. Cecilia won every time, but Robin was NOT going down without a fight.

"Why can't you just admit you're insecure?" Cecilia asked again from her spot atop the table.

"Because I'm not." Robin insisted.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why can't you talk to Starfire?"

"I do talk to her! She's my best friend!"

"Stop skirting the issue. If you weren't insecure you'd have told her about your feelings. But you are. That's why I'm sitting on this table. That's why you wear a mask."

"No it's not."

_"Boys. Always in denial."_ Cecilia muttered. "Then why? Enlighten me."

_"Girls. Always thinking they know everything."_ Robin muttered back. Cecilia narrowed her eyes. Robin proceeded to answer her question. "This way, I can slip back into civilian life."

"Dude, that argument was _so_ weak. And anyways, you don't need to do that. You don't have to run a million dollar business on the side like...certain people."

And now Cecilia had just dragged him through the roadkill in her counseling parking lot. Why did she have to mention Batman?

"Can we _not_ talk about that?"

"Can you admit that you're insecure?"

Robin sighed. How did she find a way to turn everything back at him? "Fiiiiiiine. I'm insecure."

"You sound like a whiny kindergartener. Say it like you mean it."

"I'm insecure about about my feelings for Starfire and other stuff I shouldn't be worried about."

"Much better." Cecilia said, scribbling in her notebook. She turned to the next page in her BBRC (Big Book of Relationship Counseling) and scanned it. "Hmmm... OK, Robin, why do feel insecure?"

"Um...Traumatic childhood accident?"

"Seems legit to me. Why does that particular thing make you feel insecure?"

Robin thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Think harder."

He thought harder. "Maybe...I don't trust a lot of people."

"Well, you just said Starfire's your best friend. Can't you trust her?"

"Yeah."

"So why can't you tell her how you feel?"

"Robin ran a hand though his hair as the gears in his head turned. "Because...I don't trust myself." He said, it finally dawning on him.

"Bingo." She wrote in her notebook again, and closed it and her BBRC. "Alright, that's it for now. You're pretty good at this, Robin."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"I try, Robin. I try."

**TtTtTtTt**

The next morning, Cecilia woke up to find Duo gone and her door ajar. _'He must have left early to have breakfast. I hope the rest of the team made him his oatmeal...' _Cecilia go up and made her way over to her closet. When she looked inside, her jaw dropped.

"Oh no."

**TtTtTtTt**

Cecilia stormed down the hall, wayyyyy beyond pissed. She stomped into the living room and flung herself into a chair at the counter, slamming her feet up. Cecilia crossed her arms and huffed, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Friend Cecilia, what has happened to your clothing?" Starfire asked delicately after a moment.

"One of the boys happened." Cecilia snarled.

"So...they dyed your uniform green?" Raven asked. "Why is that so major?"

"Because I've never worn ANYTHING other than white in my _life_! I feel like a TREE!"

Duo did a horsey laugh.

"Shut up, you horned-horror." Cecilia said.

"Just try not to kill whoever comes in first." Robin said.

"No promises, you over-gelled Christmas elf."

Before Robin could yell at her, Beast Boy appeared in the doorway, uniform the color of bubble-gum. "Cecilia, you've gone-" He started. Cecilia's head snapped in his direction and they took in each other's uniforms.

"So it was Cyborg...He got you too?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah." Beast boy mumbled, and he joined Cecilia at the counter. Robin covered his mouth, the burst into laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Beast Boy and Cecilia roared.

"It kinda is." Raven snickered.

Cecilia ignored them, and turned to Beast Boy. "I have a good payback prank. Now or later?"

"Now." Beast Boy rubbed his hands together evilly.

They got up and removed all of the coffee mugs from the cabinet. Cecilia had Duo thoroughly lick each cup, and Beast Boy put the back in the cabinet. Then they assumed their positions back at the counter. as they waited for Cyborg to come in. A few minutes later, he did.

"Hey y'all. I'm liken' the new uniforms!"

Cecilia and Beast Boy gave him the death glare. Cyborg smirked as he moved to the cabinet to get a mug for his coffee. He chose a spit-cup, as expected, and poured his coffee. Everyone managed a straight face as Cyborg drank half the cup. He paused and tasted it.

"Why dose my coffee taste weird?" Cyborg's eyes narrowed. "What did you do to my coffee?!"

Everyone's straight faces disintegrated and they collapsed into hysterical laughter.

"Dude! Duo licked all the coffee mugs!" Beast Boy managed.

"Aw, GROSS!" Cyborg ran to the sink and began furiously rinsing his mouth out, which only made everyone laugh harder. "What about Robin?"

"It pays to get up early. I got a safe one." Robin said, then began laughing again.

Cecilia wiped away a tear because she was laughing so hard. "Bleach, here I come!" And she staggered out of the living room, still laughing.

* * *

Oh, my God guys. I'm sorry this is a day late! Well, I guess it's not that bad. I could have been one of those 'I-haven't-updated-in-5-years' people.

I drew some pictures of Cecilia during finals week. I posted them on my Tumblr (ceciliatheangel-devil) so you guys can get an idea of how she looks. I'm not that good an artist, but I think they came out pretty well for me! Also, you can follow me if you want. I post PLENTY of Rob/Star XD. You'll have to scroll down some for the pictures, because I posted they a few days ago. They're somewhere in that huge pile of Rob/Star and Teen Titans. My pic is a chestnut horse from the front. That's my girl, Wupee! :)

Consider this chapter your Christmas gift from me if I don't update until after the 25th. If you want to give me a gift, you can click that shiny review button right down there! *points* Let me know how I'm doing, and what your fave chappy has been so far. Am I making you guys laugh? I hope so. You'll get mentioned next time I do a shout-out! The next chapter will have both Rob/Star and BB/Rae fluff to satisfy all your fluff needs. :)

~Cecilia


	9. An Outing

OK, HERE IT IS! THE MID-STORY FLUFF TRAIN HAS ARRIVED! HOORAY! *cheering* *some guy gives people marshmallows and cotton candy* *everyone sits in chairs in anticipation of the fluff*

Anyway, sorry, but I did it again. Ya' know, after Christmas (I hope y'all had a good one!), gotta go visit family, then New Year's, and all that good stuff that gets in the way. But I promise I was writing the whole time I wasn't able to post!

As I have stated before, fluff! Both Rob/Star and BB/Rae! I'm not that good at writing fluff, but I really did try guys!

I'm so proud of myself. This story has stretched into another notebook for a total of 136 pages at the end of this chapter! Whoo hoo! :) Now, this chappy has several songs. If you want to get the full-immersion experience, you can listen to the song instead of reading the lyrics. I did have to sensor some of the lyrics to keep the K+ rating on this story, so just know that. I'll put the artist and song title in parentheses so you know that information. I love all these songs and recommend giving them a look!

This chapter is dedicated to Little-Princess7, who asked for fluff!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the songs mentioned in this chappy. But I do own Cecilia and Duo! :)

* * *

Chapter 9: An Outing  


"Hey hey hey." Cecilia said, coming into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg had recently finished their daily breakfast brawl and were scowling accross the counter at each other. Robin was on the couch reading the newspaper, trading sections with Starfire. Raven was on the couch, sipping her tea and reading _Uglies_. She lifted a hand and gave Cecilia a finger-wave without looking up form her book.

"Guys, I know you're excited to see me, but please control yourselves." Cecilia drawled. She popped herself a bowl of popcorn and made her way over to the couch.

"You're having popcorn for breakfast?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey, don't judge. Popcorn in the morning is good stuff." As Cecilia passed behind Robin, she glanced at his newspaper. She stopped, mid-getting-ready-to-eat-a-handful-of-popcorn. "Whoa whoa whoa. Bro." She pointed to an ad.

**JUMP CITY DANCE CLUB**

Jump City Dance Club is proud to present that we are now having  
karaoke nights every Saturday from 10:00pm to 2:00am! Starts _this_ Saturday!

"KARAOKE?! OMG! Can we go? PLEASE?!" Cecilia asked.

"Um, NOOOOoooo." Robin said plainly, turning the page of his newspaper.

"Wait. Karaoke? Ooh, I wanna go!" Beast Boy said, waving his hand around.

"If they have food there, I'm in." Cyborg shrugged.

"Please, what is the 'karaoke'?" Starfire asked, neatly folding her newspaper section.

"It's singing!" Cecilia said excitedly. "PLEASE can we go?" She batted her eyelashes. "Duo can watch the Tower for us."

"It sounds the fun! May we go, Robin?" Starfire joined in, seeing that Cecilia really wanted to go.

Robin sighed. He couldn't say no now. "Fine."

"Yes!" Beast Boy and Cecilia high-fived.

"Oh, thank you Robin!" Starfire hugged him. But I wasn't one of her you-might-die-from-this-hug hugs, a more gentler one. One Robin could still breathe thorough and hug her back. He _really_ liked it. He especially liked the smile she gave him afterwards.

"So, what did Cecilia get us into now? I missed it." Raven said, looking up from her book.

"Karaoke." Cecilia said proudly, putting her hands on her hips. "You can thank me later."

"How about I thank you now and buy you a gravestone?"

"You know you're excited, Rae."

"Yes. Totally excited." Raven deadpanned, rolling her eyes and returning to her book.

"Good. I think I might have a good dress in my closet..." Cecilia said, tapping her chin.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Robin asked.

"Did you seriously think I would show up in my uni-. Wait. Are you saying that-? Oh, you are saying that!"

"That I would show up in my uniform? Yes."

"You guys are the most hopeless group of teenagers I've ever met."

* * *

At 9:15, Robin was the only one sitting on the couch and had on a red tee shirt and jeans and black boots, finally giving in to Cecilia's 'civilian clothes. Even you, Cyborg' dress code. He was jiggling his foot nervously as billions of things ran though his mind. He finally understood why Cecilia had insisted they go-and it wasn't for the karaoke. She was giving Robin a chance to talk to Starfire. The only problem was, this wasn't how he wanted to do it. But Cecilia would be mad if he threw away the opportunity, and she had a wrath as bad as he did.

"Dude, did you spy on me or something?" Robin heard Beast Boy say from the doorway. Robin turned in his direction to see that Beast Boy was dressed exactly like him, but with a purple tee shirt. He also had a pair of black headphones around his neck.

"So, I guess we're both short on civilian clothes." Robin said.

Beast Boy walked over and flopped onto the couch. Duo trailed in behind him and sat in front of the big window doggy-style and faced the couch. "He said he would watch the Tower for us." Beast Boy said.

"Good. He knows where the button is if there's trouble?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Aw man! Are you guys for real?"

Robin and Beast Boy glanced at the doorway. Cyborg was standing there, also dressed the same but with blue tee shirt and a grey zip-up hoodie.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg walked down the stairs and joined them on the couch.

"OK, scratch that: we're _all_ short on civilian clothes." Robin said.

"Tell me about it. I practically dug these out of the grave. It's a miracle they even fit." Cyborg said.

"I bet Raven's gonna show up in some outfit that's all goth and creepy." Beast Boy said, wiggling his fingers.

"I think she'll show up in her uniform and Cecilia's gonna flip." Cyborg said.

"Why am I gonna flip?" Cecilia asked. Cecilia had on a white dress that ended at the knee and had a sorta-fluffy skirt. The top had wide straps and around her rib cage was a one-inch band of netting so you could see some of her skin. She had flat-ironed her hair and it fell around her shoulders in a smooth sheet from underneath a white beanie stuck on the back of her head **(Just so you know, I _love_**** beanies.)**. She had on white wedges that looked a bit like strap-on sneakers and her nails were painted white. Her ever-present cross necklace still hung from her neck. Cecilia walked over and leaned against Duo. "Did you guys, um, plan this?" She gestured at their outfits.

"Nope. They're just trying to steal my style." Beast Boy said, giving Cyborg a look, then Robin.

Cecilia laughed. "Keep dreaming, BB. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to make sure Raven's not wearing her uniform and Star probably needs my help with something. Peace!"

**TtTtTtTt**

"OK, are you ready?" Cecilia said as she slid into the doorway or the living room.

"Dude, we've been waiting for 30 minutes! Of course we're ready!" Beast Boy said, exasperated.

*"Le presento a Raven y Starfire." Cecilia held out her hands as if presenting someone.

Starfire walked out semi-shyly, dressed in a berry purple sweater that had the back hem lower than the front. She had white leggings under a denim short-skirt, and her long crimson hair was pulled into a sleek high ponytail with the small sections of hair that were always in front of her ears were french-braided back into the ponytail. **(*breath* sorry for the run on. Some things get hard to explain with out repeating beginning phrases.)**

"You look great, Star." The words came out of Robin's mouth before he could think. Whoa. So counseling does help. Huh. Cecilia gave Robin a subtle thumbs up.

"Raven, get your butt out here. I said your name, didn't I?" Cecilia pointed to the ground next to her.

Raven reluctantly walked out and crossed her arms. "I. Do not. Like. This. Outfit." Raven was wearing black fishnet stockings under black short-shorts and dark blue boots that matched her shirt, something Cecilia had probably wrestled her into. It also looked like she had on one of Cecilia's denim jackets, but black. And was it possible that Raven also had on mascara and purple lip gloss? Because it sure looked like it.

"Don't lie, Rae. You love it." Cecilia said. "Well, now that you've seen these beautiful works of art...I CALL SHOTGUN!" Cecilia yelled, then sprinted down the hall to the garage, surprisingly fast in her wedges.

"What?! NO!" Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and ran after her.

"Don't y'all be messen' up my baby, ya' hear?!" Cyborg yelled, getting up. "It's like there's two Beast Boys in the house now."

As Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and a grumpy Raven walked down the hall, they could hear the fight going on in the garage.

"Ow, dude, those energy-bot thingies hurt!"

"So move and let me ride shotgun!"

"No way!"

"Ouch! Hey! Give me back my beanie! It's my fave!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Bruh, you're scuffing my shoes! GIVE IT!"

"Not until you say I can ride in the front!"

"NEVER!"

"DUDE! Those are my good headphones!"

They walked into the garage to find Cecilia in devil form, Beast Boy's headphones around her neck, and her trident between her hands as bull-Beast Boy pushed against it, both grunting from the strain. Robin sighed.

"Guys, stop." Robin said, walking over and standing next to them.

Both Cecilia and Beast Boy looked over, but didn't stop.

"I said, _stop_."

Cecilia sighed and Beast Boy went back into human form. They both crossed their arms and gave each other glares.

"Hey, I went out of bull form, she has to come out of devil form!" Beast Boy said. Cecilia flipped her fire-engine red hair over her shoulder and let out a humph, moving her trident to her other hand.

"Cecilia?" Robin prompted.

Cecilia sighed again and came out of devil form, her trident dissipating.

"Better. Now give Beast Boy his headphones back."

Cecilia jerked the headphones off her neck and held them out, a disgusted look on her face. Beast Boy snatched them out of her hands and put them back around his neck.

"Good. Now, Cecilia, you get to ride shotgun."

"YES!" Cecilia fist pumped.

"But, but she-! She started-! Ugh, dude this is so unfair!" Beast Boy stuttered.

"She called it first. Let's go. We all can't ride in the T-Car, so I'll take the R-Cycle." Robin said walking over to get his helmet. Both Raven and Beast Boy were grumbling as they got into the backseat. Cecilia was sitting in the front with a smug smile on her face, and Cyborg was telling Raven and Beast Boy to lighten up.

"Robin, may I ride with you?" Starfire asked coming up behind Robin.

"Sure, Star. Personally, I wouldn't want to sit between them either."

"I suppose so...but I would rather ride with you even if our friends were the cheerful." She smiled.

**TtTtTtTt**

"I can't believe I let Cecilia talk me into this." Robin said as they parked in front of the club.

"Do not worry Robin. I think that it will be fun." Starfire smiled again, that really soft one that he liked and she used only for him.

Raven fell back to walk with them as they entered the club. "We're sitting in the back. Got it?"

"Are you sure Raven? It could be fun if you want it to be." Robin said.

"Whatever." Raven said. Robin and Starfire exchanged a glance. As soon as they walked in, Raven dragged them all to the back of the room behind the packed dance floor.

"Dude, what gives?" Cecilia asked as Raven plopped down in a chair.

"This is our spot. And I'm not moving."

"OK." Cecilia said, sitting next to her. "But I'm leaving once karaoke starts."

Cyborg left to get food, and Beast Boy left to flirt with girls. The others got into a discussion about the who was the most sketchy looking person they saw on the dance floor. Finally, they were interrupted by the DJ.

"Are y'all ready to get your karaoke ooooooonnnnnnn?!"

"Yes!" Cecilia cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

"Good! But I have some bad news..."

Everyone cried their "aww"s.

" I know, I know. Our lyric projector isn't working, so you have to know your song. But, we did get a bunch of new microphones, so up to five people can sing at a time." **(A perfect amount for a...ONE DIRECTION SONG! jk,jk. I'll shut up now.)**

Everyone went back to cheering.

"Great! Ya'll can start lining up now."

"That's my cue. Don't forget to cheer for me!" As Cecilia disappeared into the crowd, Cyborg and Beast Boy came back to the 'spot'.

"I got food!" Cyborg said happily, arms laden with food.

"Ooh, dude, can I have a fry?" Beast Boy asked.

"Get your own, grass stain!" Cyborg said, holding the basket of French fries out of Beast Boy's reach.

As the boys grappled for the fries, Starfire gasped. "Look! It is friend Cecilia! She is first!" They all stopped and watched as the DJ handed Cecilia and mic and she mounted the small stage in the front of the room. Starfire started waving like crazy, and Cecilia glanced in their direction, giving them a quick smile before she started singing.

(Just Dance, by Lady Gaga. I cut the 2nd rap from this.)

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
__all of the people start to rush,  
__start to rush, by  
__a dizzy twister dance,  
__can't find my drink or man,  
where are my keys I lost my phone, phone_

_What's  
go  
ing on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep,  
it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright,_

_Just dance. Gonna be OK.  
da-da doo-doo  
just dance, spin that record babe  
da-da doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be OK.  
da-da doo-doo  
Just dance, dance, dance, ju-ju-ju-just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, mouth  
how'd I turn my shirt inside-out, inside-out  
right?  
Control your poison babe,  
"Roses have thorns" they say,  
and we're all getting hosed tonight._

_What's  
go  
ing on on the floor?  
I love this record babe, but I can't see straight anymore  
keep  
it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I don't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK.  
da-da doo-doo  
just dance, spin that record babe  
da-da doo-doo  
just dance. Gonna be OK.  
Just dance, dance, dance, ju-ju-ju-just dance._

_Half psychotic, stick hypnotic, got my blueprint sympnotic,  
half psychotic, stick hypnotic, got my blueprint electronic,  
half psychotic, stick hypnotic, got my blueprint sympnotic,  
half psychotic, stick hypnotic, got my blueprint electronic.  
Go.  
Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it  
spend the last dough,  
in your pocko,  
I got it._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK.  
da-da doo-doo  
just dance, spin that record babe  
da-da doo-doo  
just dance. Gonna be OK.  
__da-da doo-doo  
Just dance, dance, dance, ju-ju-ju-just dance._

Cecilia bowed as she finished the song and the whole club cheered. She handed the mic back to the DJ, and worked her way back to the others. "So, how'd I do?"

"Dude, you sounded just like Katy Perry!" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, that was a Lady Gaga song." Raven said.

"Oh. Um...I knew that..." Beast Boy sweat-dropped. "Heh-heh. But, how did you do that?"

"Like I said: _hopeless_." Cecilia grumbled. "Hello, voice replication?" She pointed to her mouth. "And besides, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Voice of an angel'? Alive and in person."

Two guys got up for karaoke and started singing 'I'm Sexy and I Know it.'

"Aw, dude, this is my _jam!_" Beast Boy jumped up and dragged Cecilia and Cyborg onto the dance floor.

Robin shrugged. "Well, this is definitely more fun that the time Blackfire took us." and he followed his friends.

**TtTtTtTt **

"Dude, is the dougie the _only_ dance you know?" Beast Boy whined to Cyborg.

"At least I can do it right! You couldn't do a proper doughie to save your sorry green butt!" Cyborg huffed.

"Honestly, Robin does the best dougie." Cecilia said.

"Um, thanks?" Robin asked-said.

"That's a good thing, Spike. I'm gonna get back in the karaoke line." Cecilia jabbed her thumb in the direction of the line. As she walked over, Robin noticed the line thin. _'It must be because she's a good singer.'_ As people left the line, Cecilia caught one dark skinned guy by the arm, and asked him a question. After a quick conversation, they got in line together.

After a good 10 minute long discussion about weather or not Beast Boy was gonna do karaoke, Cecilia and her new friend got up on stage. Cecilla sang first.

(Dark Horse, by Katy Perry)

_I knew you were,  
you were gonna come to me.  
And here you are,  
but you better choose carefully.  
'cause I, I'm capable of anything,  
of anything, and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite,  
make me your one and only,  
But don't,  
make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy  
_

_So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what your fallen' for,  
baby do you dare to do this?  
'Cause I'm coming at ya' like a dark horse.  
Are you ready for, ready for,  
a perfect storm, perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine,There's no goen' back.  
_

_Mark my words,  
this love will make you levitate.  
Like a bird,  
like a bird without a cage.  
But down to Earth,  
if you choose to walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away._

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby,  
it's a yes or a no, no maybe.  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
up to me, up to me._

_So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're fallen' for,  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
'Cause I'm coming at ya' like a dark horse.  
Are you ready for, ready for,  
a perfect storm, perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine,  
There's no goen' back._

Then the guy stepped forward to begin the rap.

_Uh,  
she's a beast,  
I call her Karma, (come back!)_  
_She eat your heart out,_  
_like Jeffery Dahmer._  
_Be careful,_  
_try not to lead her on,_  
_Shawty's heart was on steroids,__cuz her love is so strong._  
_You may fall in love when you meet her,  
if you get the chance you better keep her,  
she's sweet as pie  
but if you break her heart  
she'll turn cold as a fre_ezer.  
_That fairy-tail ending with a knight in shining armor,  
she can be my sleepen' beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma,  
Whoo!  
Dang I think I love her,  
Shawty so bad  
I think I'm sprung and I don't care,  
she got me like a roller coaster  
turn the bedroom into a fair.  
Her love is like a drug,  
I was tryna' hit it an' quit it,  
but lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted...  
_

Everyone cheered, and he stepped back to let Cecilia sing again.

_So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're fallen' for.  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
'Cause I'm coming at ya' like a dark horse.  
Are you ready for, ready for,  
a perfect storm, perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine,  
There's no goen' back._

Everyone cheered and Cyborg demonstrated a very good cab-whistle. After her microphone had been returned, I took Cecilia a while to get back to their 'spot'. Once she did, she flopped down next to Beast Boy and began to fan herself with her beanie.

"I think half-no, more than half of the people here stopped me, asked me who I was, and said I sounded exactly like Katy Perry." Cecilia groaned.

"Did you tell them who you were?" Robin asked, concerned.

"No." Cecilia said, still fanning. "I knew you'd be mad if I told them who I really was, so I said my name was Louise. Even Michael."

"Good. Was Michael the guy who sang with you?"

"Yeah. He did that really good Eminem song a while ago."

Robin didn't particularly remember it, even though he liked Eminem, but he nodded anyway. Raven got up and disappeared into the crowd.

"Where's Rae going?" Cecilia asked.

"I don't know." Robin said.

They got back into the discussion about who did the best dougie again, and were interrupted when Cyborg clapped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth and wordlessly pointed to the stage.

"No way..."

"Is that...?"

"But she..."

"I thought Raven greatly disliked the singing."

"Me too, Star."

They all watched open-mouthed as Raven snatched the microphone away from the DJ and walked up on the stage with a why-did-I-think-this-was-a-good-idea-I'll-never-live-this-down look on her face and refused to look at the rest of the Titans in the back of the room. She let out a breath but started the song anyway. **(If you aren't doing the full-immersion experience, it is important to read the lyrics to this one if you haven't been doing so before. People who ARE doing the full-immersion experience, there is some dialog in between, so make sure you read that.)**

(True Love, by P!nk)

_Some  
times  
I hate every,  
single  
stupid word you say,_  
_some  
times  
I wanna slap you  
in your whole face.  
_

_There's  
no  
one quite like you,  
you push  
all my buttons down,  
I know,  
life would suck,  
without you_.

Cecilia slapped Beast Boy in the chest with the back of her hand. "Dude, she's totally talking about you!"

_At the same time,  
I wanna hug you,  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.  
You're a jerk,  
but I love you,  
and you make me so mad I ask myself,  
why I'm still here,  
where could I go?_  
_You're the only love I've ever known,_  
_but I hate you,_  
_I really hate you,  
so much I think it must be  
true love,  
true love.  
It must be true love  
nothing else can break my heart like  
true love,  
true love.  
It must be true love,  
no one else can break my heart like you.  
_

"Oh, dude, she's _so_ talking about you!"

"No she's not! It's a freaking song!"

"Deni-al!" Cecilia sang."Listen! She's singing it for you!"

_Just  
once  
try to wrap your  
little brain  
around my feelings,_  
_Just_  
_once__  
please try not to  
be so mean._

_Re  
peat  
after me now  
R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
come on,  
I'll say it slowly,  
Ro-mance.  
You can do it babe!  
_

_At the same time,  
I wanna hug you,  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.  
You're a jerk,  
but I love you,  
and you make me so mad I ask myself,  
why I'm still here,  
where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
but I hate you,  
I really hate you,  
so much I think this must be  
true love,  
true love.  
It must be true love,  
nothing else can break my heart like  
true love,  
true love.  
It must be true love,  
no one else can break my heart like you._

_Why do you rub me up the  
wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that  
you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be,  
but without you I'm,  
incom-plete._

_I think it must be  
true love,  
true love.  
It must be  
true love,  
nothing else can break my heart like  
true love,  
true love.  
It must be  
true love,  
and no one else can break my heart like you,  
like you, like you babe.  
No one else can break my heart like you,  
like you.  
No one else can break my heart like you._

Cecilia stood on her chair and yelled: "WE LOVE YOU, RAE!" as the whole club screamed.

"Is Raven...blushing?" Beast Boy asked, blushing himself.

"Yes! Aw, look! You are too!" Cecilia cried, making Beast Boy blush even harder. "Go talk to her!"

"Are you crazy?! No way!"

"She just confessed that she loved you in a_ song_, man. Go" Cyborg said. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Quick, before Star hugs you out of excitement."

Beast Boy shot out of his seat and practically dove into the crowd.

"You think he'll chicken out?" Cyborg asked.

"You never know, he might surprise us." Robin said.

"I can't believe Raven did that. It's so...un-Raven, ya' know?" Cecilia said.

"I was also not expecting Raven to do such a thing, friend Cecilia. I suppose that she surprised us as well." Starfire said.

"I'm going to get a drink." Robin said, standing. "Anybody want something?" Cyborg and Starfire shook their heads.

"Eh, I'll come with." Cecilia said, getting up and smoothing her dress.

As they walked over to get drinks, Cecilia spoke. "So, it's 1:25. Karaoke ends soon. I'm open to requests."

"Is this about the song that I'm supposed to ask Starfire to dance to?"

"Maybe. Is it?" Cecilia leaned against the counter and ordered a water, and Robin asked for a Coke.

"Yes."

"Good. I was starting to worry that you hadn't figured it out yet."

"So...I can pick the song?"

"No, duh. Other wise I wouldn't have told you I was open to requests. Try to keep up!" Cecilia snapped her fingers.

"Jeez." Robin pushed her hand away and sipped his Coke the drink guy sat in front of him. "Well, you've been around a while so...Have you heard of Baby Love by Nicole Scherzinger?"

Cecilia slowly turned her head to look at him. He started blushing and didn't look back. "Really?"

"Sorry I asked." He grumbled.

"No, it's just...you don't really seem like that kinda guy... But I love that song, so I'm with the plan."

"I guess everyone is full of surprises tonight."

"True." Cecilia took her beanie off, smoothed her hair, and but it back on. "Hey, don't screw this up, OK?"

"With you in my corner, can I?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. But thanks anyway." They grabbed their drinks and headed back to the 'spot'. "Soooo, they're still not back yet?" Cecilia asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nope. Haven't seen them either." Cyborg said, returning the look.

"You guys are never gonna let the go, are you?" Robin asked sitting down next to Starfire, who was playing with her ponytail.

"Are you kidding me?! This. Is. Gold." Cecilia said.

"Man, we should've filmed it!" Cyborg said sadly.

"Aw, that would've been perfect! AND I have my iPod on me." Cecilia patted the pocket of her dress. She downed the rest of her drink and put the cup on her chair. "I'm back to the karaoke line. I'll let you know if I see the elusive couple." She faded away into the crowd, waving her arms mysteriously.

"She's one of the weirdest people I've ever met." Robin said, shaking his head.

While they waited for Cecilia to make her appearance, they fantasized about what happened to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Maybe, they're in the bathroom making out." Cyborg suggested.

"Do you really think that, of are you just poking at Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "Some of both."

"Perhaps they have not found each other yet." Starfire said.

"That's true too. Raven might be hiding." Robin mused.

The DJ interrupted their conversation with another announcement. "One of our karaoke singers has requested to sing a slow song, so grab your date and please join us on the dance floor."

Robin must have done something, because Cyborg picked that moment to excuse himself to go to the restroom. Robin was so relieved, he could have hugged him. As promised, Cecilia sang the Nicole Scherzinger.

_I remember like it was yesterday,  
first kiss and I knew you had changed the game,  
You had me exactly where you wanted and I'm on it,  
_

Robin took a deep breath. "Um, Star? Do you want to...dance?"

Starfire's face lit up. "Yes, Robin. It sounds the fun!" He led her onto the dance floor where a large group of people had gathered. He put his hand on her wast and took her hand.

"Do you remember how to dance from Kitten's prom?" She nodded, putting her other hand to his shoulder.

_And I ain't ever gonna let you get away,  
holding hands never made me feel this way,  
so special, boy it's your, your smile._

_We so in love, la-la, la, la, la,  
Yeah, we so in love, la-la, la, la, la.  
And I just can't get enough of you l-l-l-love,  
Yeah, we so in love, love, and I want you to know._

_You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up,  
oh boy, oh boy.  
You're my every, every, every, everything  
_

_In a minute now, we're still holding it down,  
Butterflies every time you come around,  
You make me so crazy, it's crazy, oh baby,_

_And I, don't ever want to be with no one else,  
you're the only one that could ever make me melt,  
You're special boy, boy it's your, your style_

_We so in love, la-la, la, la, la,  
yeah we so in love, la-la, la, la, la,  
And I just can't get enough, of your l-l-l-love,  
Yeah, that's waht I'm thinking of, love, and I want you to know,_

_You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up  
oh boy, oh boy  
You're my every, everything I could ever dream of_

___You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up  
oh boy, oh boy  
You're my every, everything I could ever dream of_

_____You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up  
oh boy, oh boy  
You're my every, everything I could ever dream of  
_

_____You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up,  
oh boy, oh boy.  
you're my every, every, every, everything  
Yeah everything, everything, oh  
everything, everything, oh_

_____You, my always and forever  
you, my sunshine on my mind constant  
think about you all the time  
You're my everything_

_____Everything, everything, oh  
everything, everything, oh_

_____You my new school love,  
you my old school love,  
and it's true,  
you're the only one I'm thinking of._

_______You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up,  
oh boy, oh boy.  
You're my every, every, every, everything_

_________You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up,  
oh boy, oh boy.  
You're my every, every, every, everything_

_______You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up,  
oh boy, oh boy.  
You're my number one,  
you're my special thing,  
_

_______________You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up,  
oh boy, oh boy.  
You're my number one,  
you're my special thing,_

_____________You  
are  
my baby love, my baby love,  
you make the sun come up,  
oh boy, oh boy.  
you're my every, every, every, everything  
Yeah everything, everything, oh  
everything, everything, oh,  
you're my everything,  
you are my baby, baby, baby, baby love.  
_

Cecilia curtsied as she finished, holding out the edges of her dress, and people who weren't dancing clapped.

"I enjoyed dancing with you, Robin."

"I did too. We should do it again soon."

"Yes, I believe we should."

* * *

I know, it wasn't enough fluff of the RobStar people. *RobStar people complain* *BBRae people mock them* BEFORE YOU HATE ME, THERE WILL BE LEGITIMATE FLUFF AT THE END FOR BOTH SHIPPERS! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it, because it took FOREVER to type. Like, four days. Like 5,700 something word count. I probably screwed up in places with the song lyrics, so thanks for bearing with me. I would really like to know if anyone did the full-immersion experience. Please review and tell me! Also, what about the song choices? That P!nk song is SOOOOO BBRae, I can't even tell you how perfect it is. I wish I could've done better with the RobStar though. Sorry guys. :(

*Translation: If you speak Spanish, "Te presento a..." means "Let me introduce you to..." in casual form. If you looked it up on Google translate, it would have told you it meant "I present...". It technically works both ways.

Please check out my friend, Adolescent Olympian. She just posted her first RobStar oneshot!

I'm looking to change the summary for this story...please review with submissions! I don't like the current one, but the new would have to kinda have the same idea (new girl, Slade attacks, this is a RobStar.).

Also, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! YA'LL ARE AWESOME!

~Cecilia


End file.
